


Undecided

by DracoMalfoyOfficiak



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Malfoy, Sex, Smut, draco - Freeform, dracoxreader - Freeform, harry - Freeform, mature - Freeform, potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyOfficiak/pseuds/DracoMalfoyOfficiak





	1. Authors Note

-Authors Note-

Just like you I have absolutely no clue where this story is gonna go and how it will end or anything, I also don't know if I will go with the original plot of the Harry Potter series or if I will change it.

If you can please share my story to other people and help get it out there that would be greatly appreciated! Thank you and I love you all!

Your name is Apricity Mikaelson

E/C= Eye color

H/C= Hair color

!!!= WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Sorry, but please remember that there will be some SMUT in this story and I hope you enjoy it, because I know I will....that won't happen until a bit later or not depends on how I'm feeling.

There will also be some mentions of self-harm and other things that may be a trigger for some people, but please remember that I am just trying to bring awareness to these things. I have also struggled with some of theses things, along with my sister.

OKAY last thing is thatI am a student who has to do school work and keep up with that and my other academics, so the times that I update at will be weird.

Other Characters

Tom Felton as Draco Lucius Malfoy

Timothee Chalamet as Alec Augustus Foster

William Franklyn Miller as Ezekiel Prince Milford

Tom Holland as Nathaniel Mel Benton

Jenny Boyd as Adeline Elena Wilton

You as Apricity Mikaelson

Edit: Books are getting taken down and I will upload each chapter slowly as I make my revisions and edits, Thanks again for understanding


	2. One

**_Platform 9 3/4_ **

**Year Four (4th year)**

**_Apricity's POV_ **

"Mommm," I groaned "we're running late, we have to go NOW if we want to make it to the train station in time."

"I'm coming, I'm coming sweetheart, just give me one more minute."

Mom was never one for being on time, she was more of a 'everybody else is just early' type of person, but this was not the time for that.

We were supposed to have left ten minutes ago and the train leaves in exactly 20 minutes.

"Ok, I'm here sweetie."

"Mom, we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, well let's go, hurry up, let's gooo, out the door, come on!"

My mom rushed to get her purse and I grabbed my trunk while she was putting her lipstick on in the hallway mirror, I groaned and my mom turned around and grabbed my hand.

We rushed out the door and apparated to the platform 9 3/4, I hunched over and grabbed my stomach, still not use to the feeling of apparating.

"Ok remember to run as fast as you can through the wall," I was nervous, since I had never done this before and was afraid that I was gonna hit the wall, I looked to my mom and gave her a look as if she was crazy asking me to run through a wall, this was my first time going to Hogwarts and my mom told me that we'd have to do this every year, but I didn't actually believe her when she said that I had to run through a wall to get to the other side, I thought she was joking!

"Honey," she crouched to meet my eyes "It's going to be okay. Just close your eyes and run through the wall, I'll be right behind you, okay?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I closed my eyes and started running to prepare myself to hit the wall, but when I had run to the point where I should have hit the wall there was a soft breeze and I opened my eyes thinking that I had done something wrong, but there in front of me was the Hogwarts Express.

I smiled looking around when I spotted Alec, Ezekiel, Nathaniel, and Adeline by the train saying their goodbye's to their parent's. 

Alec (A), Ezekiel (Zeke), Nathaniel (Nattie), Adeline and me have been best friends since we were born. We had spent a lot of time together growing up since our parent's were best friends through-out their Hogwarts year's.

"Apricity!" said A, Zeke, Nattie and Adeline in unison I ran as fast as I could to meet them and crushed them all with a huge hug.

I hadn't seen them in a while, so I was super excited to tell them what happened over the past week that we hadn't been together.

"oof," Nattie said "Apricity, let go, your choking me!"

"Oh, omg I'm sorry," I was laughing, because I hadn't realized my own strength, that or Nattie was just super weak, eh I'll just say I'm strong.

"how have you guys been?"

"Great, but A wouldn't stop bothering me about finally going to Hogwarts all summer, it was really annoying I thought about muting him with a spell for a while-" said Zeke

"It's not my fault that you invited me over to spend the summer with your family," A replied with a smile on his face as he turned to face me "Zeke is being overly dramatic, I may have mentioned Hogwarts once or twice....a day, but I mean how could I not! This is our first year here and I'm just excited to see what house I-"

Just then the sound of the train blew and we all looked at each other realizing that we were the last one's to get on the train.

I turned to see where my mother was since I had left her and saw her talking amongst the other parent's near us. She then turned and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Remember that no matter what house you get sorted into I will always love you and will be proud of you" She bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too mum, but what if-"

"No what-if's, it doesn't matter I love you and I will always love you"

"I have to go, I love you!"

"I love you too" I hugged my mom for the last time and followed after my friends who were walking to board the train.

I boarded the train and the inside was just as magnificent as the outside.

There were student's of all ages running around looking for their friends and shuffling into compartments.

I walked down a couple more rows and saw A, Zeke, Nattie and Adeline sitting together in a compartment with a strange girl with big puffy brownish hair with them.

She stood and extended her arm.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Apricity Mikaelson"

"Pleasure, well I'll go find another compartment, so that way you can sit with your friends," she turns back around to face the others and says "It was nice meeting you all" and waves before she finally leaves our compartment.

I go sit in the spot where she just was and I look to my friends to see their faces shocked and confused and finally Adeline spoke.

"I-I-I'v..I've never met someone so.. soooo...uptight. You should've heard what she was telling us before you came in." Laughed Adeline to the others while turning to me

"Something about her seemed weird, but anyways I'm gonna get changed into my robes early, so that I don't have to do it later"

"Ok, well just hurry up, so we can tell you about what happened to Zeke when I was over for the summer." Said A

I look at Zeke who look's like he's gonna kill A and laugh before walking out of the compartment and walking to the bathrooms, but before I could enter the door swung open and hit me right in the face, I fell over and rubbed my palm to my face.

"Watch where your going, you filthy little mudblood."


End file.
